


Mirror

by cherphobium



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, trans!Penelo, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherphobium/pseuds/cherphobium
Summary: A brief moment in which Penelo feels euphoria.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine beta'd this for me and my messy English. Summaries are not my thing.

Penelo looked at herself one more in the mirror. She spined around several times quite pleased with what she was seeing. Arms akimbo, she smiled. In all these months they'd been travelling all through Ivalice there hadn't been many ocassions to be able to get dressed and ready in front of a mirror. The inn with its soft beds and the fact that nobody had to keep watch was something to be really grateful for. Standing there and looking at her reflection, the girl reminded herself where she was — how far she'd come in her personal journey. Her smile widened and, with a light blush on her face, she felt a wave of gender euphoria sweep over her entire body.

"Penelo! Everyone's downstairs already. What are you waiting for?" Vaan came into the room, the same they had shared that night. "Are you rehearsing or something?"

Used to the undelicate appearances of her friend, she calmly turned her head and gave him a starry look. Vaan...he had always been by her side and was the person on whom she leaned the most after her parent's death and at the beginning of her transition, two years ago. In the ghastliest moment in the midst of war, when she couldn't bear any pain any longer, she knew it was time to swim to the surface. It was time to be her true self. And that's what she did.

She was still looking at the boy when she suddenly leaped on and hugged him.

"It's nothing!" Said she with her arms around her friend, who had automacially returned the hug with a puzzled face.

"You really got some rest, uh.? What...?"

"C'mon, everybody is waiting." Said she without letting him finish and before he got back to his senses, Penelo was already running down the corridor and down the stairs.

Vaan remained dazed for a few seconds in the middle of the room. He shaked his head, smiled —Penelo's laugh was quite contagious— and ran towards the inn's entrance. He would have to ask her about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are so few works with gender identity headcanons, I felt the urge to write something! I like to picture a very confident Penelo who received a lot of support from Vaan in the past when she realised she was trans. Thanks for reading!


End file.
